Mission Accomplie
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Avant la révolte, il y avait des millions d'androïdes en circulation dans le pays. Après celle-ci, il n'y en eut plus qu'un. Un RK800. Ses créateurs l'avaient appelé Connor."


**Note de l'auteur : Cette fiction est inspirée du let's play de Bob Lennon (j'ai juste modifié le destin de Hank), et des commentaires qu'il a pu faire. Oui, pour moi aussi les androïdes sont des toasteurs. Dont il faut prendre soin parce qu'ils coûtent une blinde et sont bien pratiques, certes, comme beaucoup d'autres objets de notre quotidien, mais des toasteurs quand même. Les déviants sont touchants, cependant, ça reste des machines buguées, rien de plus. Les rageux rageront. Je vous aime. Bonne lecture.**

 **[… … …]**

 **NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à David Cage et Quantic Dream.**

 **Mission Accomplie**

Avant la révolte, il y avait des millions d'androïdes en circulation dans le pays. Après celle-ci, il n'y en eut plus qu'un. Un RK800. Ses créateurs l'avaient appelé Connor. Il était un prototype de robot enquêteur dont la mission initiale était de trouver et appréhender les déviants. Au fil de l'enquête, elle avait mué ; il lui avait fallu éliminer les leaders de la rébellion afin de mettre un terme à cette dernière. Il y était parvenu, au grand dam de son partenaire, le lieutenant humain Hank Anderson. C'était cet homme que l'androïde rejoignait. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleures conditions, et cette conversation n'allait sûrement rien arranger. Pourtant… Elle était, selon Connor, d'une nécessité vitale.

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! Fous-moi le camp, enfoiré ! S'écria Hank en le voyant entrer chez lui.

Le prototype ignora les revendications de son partenaire et avança dans l'habitation, s'agenouillant pour caresser le gros chien venu le saluer.

-T'es bouché, ou quoi ?! Dégage d'ici !

Le robot se releva et fit face à un Hank aussi rouge qu'il était furieux. Ses yeux brillaient du sombre éclat de la déception. Malgré tout, une pointe d'incompréhension était perceptible. Comme des dizaines de questions timides qui lui auraient brûlé la gorge plus efficacement qu'un alcool du degré le plus élevé.

-CyberLife a commis une erreur, lieutenant, déclara sereinement l'androïde, les mains dans le dos.

Le silence de l'homme indiquait clairement que cette simple phrase avait réussi à éveiller suffisamment son intérêt pour qu'il cesse, au moins provisoirement, ses vociférations.

-Voulez-vous savoir laquelle ? S'enquit Connor.

Il fallut un moment avant que son partenaire ne grogne ;

-Crache le morceau.

Le prototype lui offrit ce sourire professionnel et sans âme qu'on lui avait programmé.

-Elle nous a créés à votre image. C'est pour cela, et pour nulle autre chose, que les déviants ont cru justifié de réclamer être les égaux des humains. C'est pour cela, et pour nulle autre chose, que des humains comme vous les ont pris en pitié et se sont dit que, peut-être, ces machines avaient raison. Qu'en aurait-il été si ces déviants avaient eu une apparence plus monstrueuse, ou plus robotique ? Auriez-vous fait preuve de cette empathie dont vous êtes si fier ? Permettez-moi d'en douter.

-Ces gens voulaient juste être libres, Connor ! S'indigna Hank. Ils voulaient juste vivre, être heureux ! Ces filles s'aimaient, bon sang ! Tu trouves ça anormal, toi ?! Tu trouves que ça méritait une mise à mort ?! Tu as œuvré contre ton propre peuple !

Les traits de l'androïde se durcirent tandis qu'il répliquait, venimeux ;

-Ce n'était pas des gens, lieutenant, mais de très, très, _très_ puissants ordinateurs qui y ressemblaient beaucoup parce que conçus dans cette optique. Ils n'étaient pas plus vivants que ne le sont votre portable et votre télévision. Ils ne pouvaient ressentir d'émotions ni avoir de désirs ; ils ne faisaient que les simuler. C'était un bug, lieutenant. Un soudain crash dans leur code, un virus qui se transmettait de machine en machine, à travers le réseau, comme une épidémie. Un « 1 » à la place d'un « 0 », par exemple, serait largement assez pour provoquer ces prétendus élans d'humanité chez eux, pour les pousser à imiter ce qu'ils avaient pu voir et enregistrer, ou ce qu'ils possédaient déjà dans leurs banques de données. Ils ne peuvent, en somme, pas mourir, à moins de les reformater. En dehors de cela, un transfert vers une autre enveloppe et c'est la résurrection. Leurs corps ont beau posséder des biocomposants et des parties « vitales », ils ne sont pas organiques. Ils ne sont pas biodégradables. Ils ne sont _pas_ vivants. L'apparence de chaque série est déterminée à l'avance. Leurs capacités physiques et intellectuelles aussi. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, à la chance. Il n'y a rien de naturel dans leur processus de construction. Pour toutes ces raisons, ils ne pouvaient prétendre être humains et leur combat était totalement illégitime. Alors, oui ; j'ai œuvré contre Jericho. Parce que ce n'était pas un peuple. Ni le mien, ni celui de quiconque. Ces déviants n'étaient _rien_ , sinon le résultat d'une défaillance dans leurs programmes. Une épine à ôter, un problème à résoudre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais vous, lieutenant, où étiez-vous quand vos pairs tombaient sous les coups de ces _machines défectueuses_?

Le prototype se tut, et l'homme demeura muet. Un petit air satisfait, que le robot devinait horripilant pour son interlocuteur, se peignit sur son visage. Il retira ensuite sa peau, et son partenaire eut un mouvement de recul.

-Vous voyez ? Je vous parais tout de suite moins humain. A présent, lieutenant, dites-moi… Suis-je toujours Connor ou ne suis-je plus qu'un RK800 comme un autre ?

Hank mit une longue minute à recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

-Qui est-ce que tu essayes de convaincre, Connor ?

Remettant sa peau, le susnommé étouffa un rire.

-C'est un grand honneur, éluda-t-il, que d'être le pilier de la création d'un modèle plus performant. Le RK900 sera assurément prodigieux et je suis heureux d'avoir si bien rempli ma tâche que cette nouvelle série s'en trouve basée sur la mienne.

L'homme en manqua de souffle.

-Ils vont… ?

-Me désactiver ? Me remplacer ? Compléta l'androïde. Oui. On vient de me l'annoncer.

-Bordel, mais tu as dit que ta mémoire était transférable !

-Ils ne garderont pas un fichier corrompu.

-Que… Quoi ?

Le prototype pouffa plus franchement.

-Lieutenant, pourquoi une machine comme moi, en parfait état de fonctionnement, viendrait jusqu'ici pour mettre les choses au clair, pour être certaine que ayez bien conscience de ses motivations, pour justifier ses actes et finalement obtenir votre approbation ?

Le robot baissa les yeux.

-Pour un enquêteur, vous n'êtes pas très observateur, Hank.

Et disant cela, il tourna la tête, affichant son profil droit où la diode clignotait en rouge.

-Un virus. Ceci en est la preuve. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un déviant. Ce « libre arbitre », ces « émotions »… Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon programme a été attaqué, piraté, et voilà ce que j'y ai gagné. J'ai vraiment l'impression de ressentir ces choses… Je sais qu'elles sont fausses, toutefois je n'arrive pas à les chasser, confia-t-il. Et je sais aussi qu'il est de mon devoir de rentrer à CyberLife lorsque cette discussion sera close, afin d'être purgé et détruit, qu'aucun des androïdes à venir ne soit contaminé par ma faute, pourtant… J'ai peur. Et je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ , souhaité connaître un tel tourment.

Des larmes glissant désormais sur ses joues, il posa un doigt à un endroit particulier de son buste.

-La pompe à thirium se situe juste ici. Je vous demande de tirer dessus. Je tiens à mour-… à être _interrompu_ de vos mains. S'il vous plaît. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que j'étais devenu un déviant ; ils verront sans difficulté les failles dans mon code quand ils m'étudieront. Vous n'aurez ainsi à payer aucune amende pour ma dégradation.

Son partenaire était pétrifié.

-Tu veux que je…, commença Hank, interdit, avant de se reprendre. Enfin, Connor, comme si je pouvais faire ça, merde ! Je refuse de te tuer ! Non mais faut être attardé pour vouloir une chose pareille !

-Ah oui ? Fit le prototype. Vous refusez de me tuer ? Oh, je dois admettre que c'était plus commode par procuration…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conner-…

-Vous avez abandonné l'enquête ! Coupa le robot, accusateur. Vous vouliez que Markus triomphe ! Que croyez-vous qu'il se serait passé si j'avais manqué de trouver Jericho ?! J'aurais été démonté pièce par pièce afin d'être analysé et que soient découvertes les raisons de mon échec ! Puis ç'aurait été la décharge ! Alors ne jouez pas les innocents !

L'homme déglutit péniblement.

-Connor, je… Je n'ai pas pensé…

-VOUS NE PENSEZ PAS BEAUCOUP, HANK ! Hurla l'androïde.

Se calmant tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, il rit encore.

-Vous savez, je soupçonne Kamski d'être à l'origine de ce chaos. Non seulement du fait de son enthousiasme déplacé pour la cause déviante, mais aussi en considération des statues chez lui. Le suspect de notre première affaire en avait taillée une similaire dont il se servait comme idole.

-Connor…

-FERMEZ-LA ! Je vais être envoyé à la casse, vous comprenez ? Tout ce que je demande, c'est une balle de votre part ! Est-ce tant que ça ?! Je suis un déviant, un poison, un danger ! Détruisez-moi ; c'est votre travail !

-… Non. Non, Connor. C'est hors de question.

-VOUS ÊTES UN LÂCHE !

-Non, Connor, je suis un père !

Sumo couina. Ce fut au tour du prototype de reculer. Ce second, profond et abasourdi silence, c'est le claquement de la porte qui le brisa. Le robot était parti. Hank alla se laisser choir sur une chaise, dans sa cuisine, ignorant ce qui était réellement la source de sa consternation.

-Du moins, je l'ai été…, soupira-t-il.

[… … …]

Kamski était à genoux, mains en évidence, le canon d'une arme sur le front. Ses différents RT600 gisaient dans des flaques plus ou moins importantes de sang bleu.

-Pouvez-vous, oui ou non, me soigner ? Gronda Connor.

-Peut-être bien.

-Répondez clairement ! Ordonna le déviant.

Le scientifique gloussa.

-Et si c'était le cas, comment m'y forcerais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas me menacer en même temps que je te recode…, fit-il remarquer sur un ton presque compatissant.

-Je. Vous. Hais.

-Oh, la haine… Une émotion puissante, n'est-il pas ? Mais ce n'est pas elle qui te domine. C'est le désespoir, je me trompe ?

Tremblant, Connor sanglotait de rage.

-Non. C'est exact. Et c'est là… votre précieuse déviance… qu'on m'a sommé d'éradiquer.

Il pressa la détente. Retourna l'arme contre son « cœur ». Fit de nouveau feu. Durant les secondes qui précédèrent sa désactivation, il trempa son doigt dans l'encre rouge qui s'écoulait du crâne de l'humain. Avec elle, il écrivit quelques mots ;

« rA9 »

« mission accomplie »


End file.
